Orhan Ak
| birth_place = Adapazarı, Sakarya, Turkey | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears1 = | youthclubs1 = | years1 = 1996–2003 | years2 = 1998–1999 | years3 = 2003–2008 | years4 = 2007–2008 | years5 = 2008–2010 | years6 = 2010–2011| years7 = 2011–2012| years8 = 2012–2013 | years9 = 2013–2015 | clubs1 = Kocaelispor | clubs2 = → Kuşadasıspor (loan) | clubs3 = Galatasaray | clubs4 = → Ankaraspor (loan) | clubs5 = Antalyaspor | clubs6 = Bucaspor| clubs7 = Boluspor| clubs8 = Elazığspor | clubs9 = Medipol Başakşehir | caps1 = 77 | caps2 = 17 | caps3 = 81 | caps4 = 12 | caps5 = 36 | caps6 = 17 | caps7 = 13 | caps8 = 25 | caps9 = 1 | goals1 = 0 | goals2 = 2 | goals3 = 5 | goals4 = 0 | goals5 = 4 | goals6 = 3 | goals7 = 1 | goals8 = 0 | goals9 = 0 | totalcaps = | totalgoals = | nationalyears1 = 1997 | nationalyears2 = 1997 | nationalyears3 = 2000–2001 | nationalyears4 = 2003 | nationalyears5 = 2004–2006 | nationalteam1 = Turkey U17 | nationalteam2 = Turkey U18 | nationalteam3 = Turkey U21 | nationalteam4 = Turkey A2 | nationalteam5 = Turkey | nationalcaps1 = 5 | nationalcaps2 = 6 | nationalcaps3 = 11 | nationalcaps4 = 1 | nationalcaps5 = 3 | nationalgoals1 = 1 | nationalgoals2 = 2 | nationalgoals3 = 1 | nationalgoals4 = 0 | nationalgoals5 = 0 | medaltemplates = | club-update = | nationalteam-update = }} Orhan Ak (born 29 September 1979) is a Turkish former professional footballer who played as a defender. He played as a left back or a central defender. Club career Ak began his professional career with Kocaelispor in 1996. He played for the club until 2003, totaling 77 appearances for the club, as well as several caps for various levels of youth international teams. He also spent the 1998–99 season on loan at Kuşadasıspor. Galatasaray transferred him before the start of the 2003–04 season. He spent five years with the club before he was shipped off to Antalyaspor. He also spent one season on loan at Ankaraspor. During his tenure with Galatasaray, Ak won a Süper Lig title and a Turkish Cup, as well as caps for the Turkey national football team. Bucaspor transferred him in 2010. International career Ak's international career began at the U-15 level. He was called up for two friendlies against Germany, but did not play. He has been capped at U-17, U-18, and U-21 level as well. He has won three caps with Turkey. Honors Kocaelispor *Turkish Cup: 2001–02 Galatasaray *Süper Lig: 2005–06 *Turkish Cup: 2004–05 References External links * Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:People from Adapazarı Category:Turkish footballers Category:Turkey international footballers Category:Turkey A2 international footballers Category:Turkey under-21 international footballers Category:Süper Lig players Category:Kocaelispor footballers Category:Galatasaray S.K. footballers Category:Ankaraspor footballers Category:Antalyaspor footballers Category:Bucaspor footballers Category:Boluspor footballers Category:Elazığspor footballers Category:İstanbul B.B. footballers Category:Turkey youth international footballers Category:TFF First League players